


505//sakuatsu

by elixsium



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Band Fic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elixsium/pseuds/elixsium
Summary: Sakusa plays the guitar. He sings too. His life is made of music, but somehow he always feels drowned by silence.Atsumu's life is a mess. At least, that's how he feels. EVerything's perfect but he can't seem to find an order in the thing he doesThey met in a gas station where none of them was supposed to be. Especially at 1 am in the morning of a cold, January Monday.Sakusa's car broke in the middle of the night, while he was driving home from his concert. Atsumu's friends, drunk, decided to pull a prank on him and drove away when he went to the bathroom.Both lost in the middle of nowhere. That's where they found everything.idea credit: @catboyhokage on twtYeah this is just a Artic Monkeys au where sakusa is alex turner because i'm a hoe for both of them
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 183





	505//sakuatsu

They met in a gas station where none of them was supposed to be. Especially at 1 am in the morning of a cold, January Monday.  
Sakusa's car broke in the middle of the night, while he was driving home from his concert. Atsumu's friends, drunk, decided to pull a prank on him and drove away when he went to the bathroom.  
Both lost in the middle of nowhere. That's where they found everything.

Shitty elevator music was playing loud from the speakers as Sakusa opened the creaky glass door and walked in. He sat at one of the many empty tables, slamming his gray scarf on the table when he took it off. The guy at the counter watched him compose angrily many phone numbers, just to get back as many voice mails, all saying the number he called was unavailable. His phone clock signed 1 am.  
He muttered all the curse words he could think of and leaned his head on the dirty white table. He had the urge to slam his forehead on that too.  
God. He had no idea of how a fucking car worked. He had no idea of what happened to his car neither. Maybe he should have listened to his father's long and boring speech on the magic of motors, the ones he always did when, on Sundays, he sat on the sofa and watched car races all afternoon. Maybe now he wouldn't be stuck there without a clue on what to do.

"I see someone here had a bad day"  
He lifted his head a little. The guy who sat in front of him was smirking, looking at him like he was the funniest thing he had seen in a while.  
"Who are you?"  
"Your savior, I guess" he rested his chin on his hand "So, what problem does your car have?"  
Sakusa sat up "How do you know my car has a problem?" asked skeptical Sakusa.  
"Maybe because I just looked at you try to turn it on for the past ten minutes?"  
The feeling of embarrassment ran through his body. studied him. Hair bleached an awful type of blonde, black earrings and the kind of gaze that made Sakusa dream of punching him in the face. Definitely not the type of person he wanted to have something to do with. But...  
"So?" the blonde asked again.  
No, he didn't want to be stuck in that gas station all night.  
"I don't know. it just won't restart" Sakusa crossed his arms.  
"I guessed, it's probably the battery"  
"uh."  
"Did you leave your car lights or radio on while the motor was off?"  
"I guess?"  
"What kind of answer is 'I guess'?"  
"Yes, yes I did."  
"Ok then it's the battery. Do you have the cables?"  
"uh..."  
"God."

The blonde guy, who turned out to be named Miya, opened the hood of Sakusa's car, then went to the trunk. He wore a brown coat, that made his shitty blonde hair jump out, full of the reflection of the flickering light of the street lamps above them. The moon was nowhere to be seen, probably hidden behind the heavy clouds.  
"Why are there so many instruments? Did you rob a music store?!" he said, as soon as he saw all the devices in his trunk.  
Sakusa sighed "I'm in a band, I didn't rob anyone"  
"Oh, I understand" laughed Miya, moving things and trying to find the cables "and what do you do, play the triangle?"  
"I'm the lead singer, I play the guitar too. If you break something, I’m going to break your neck"  
Miya, for the first time that night, shut is mouth.  
It didn't last long though, because when he finally found the cables, he lifted them and said "Here they are!" so loud that Sakusa almost dropped the stuff he was holding.  
“We need another car to make yours work. I’m going to ask the cashier if he can help us with his car”  
Sakusa stopped him “Don’t you have a car?”  
“…Yeah, the one my friends used to drop me here in the middle of the night” and he went inside the gas station.

The motor of the car roared, and the lights turned on.  
Miya smiled and patted his hand on the metal hood “Here, the car is working”  
Sakusa got on the car, and stared at the blonde walk his way back in the store. He had to thank him some way.  
“Hey, you!” he called, bending outside the car window.  
“what?”  
“Get in the car.”  
“What?!”  
“I’m not saying it again.”

After securing his seat belt, he looked at him.  
“Should I get worried?”  
Sakusa drove out the parking lot “Why?”  
Miya shrugged “You know, a mysterious guy, wearing a mask without any apparent reason, offering me a lift in the middle of the night. How do I know you’re not gonna kill me and sell my organs on the black market?”  
Sakusa looked at him “Do you always talk this much?”  
“I guess” He looked out of the window, into the dark “Why the mask?”  
“I don’t like germs.”  
“Wait you’re telling me you wear that thing all the time?”  
“Yeah”  
Miya stared at him with his eyes wide open. Then he started laughing, and relaxed his back on the car seat “ok, that’s weird” he said “I guess everyone has their thing”.  
They drove past dark fields, the music playing low from the car radio, Sakusa’s eyes on the road and Miya’s on the sky.  
They started talking. Well, more than talking, it was Miya letting words flow out his mouth, like a swollen river, and Sakusa listening, almost drowning in them, since he had always been used to desertic silences, filling the most of his days. 

Sakusa dropped him off at the first hotel he found that didn’t look like it came from a horror film.  
Miya thanked him, and he drove away, diving in the silence once again.  
He saw a par of golden eyes in his dreams, that night.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! this is my first time writing a multiple chapter fic in english. This will probably have around 6 to 9 chapters in total, so stay tuned for the next one!  
> Let me know in the comments your opinion on this chapter! constructive criticism is very appreciated.


End file.
